<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Storm by Wildmustang8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300682">Like A Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmustang8/pseuds/Wildmustang8'>Wildmustang8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Secrets, Small Towns, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmustang8/pseuds/Wildmustang8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One close friendship, a burning love, and a brewing storm. Living in such a small town, everyone knows everyone, and things seem to be in an almost perfect place. All it takes is one stranger to come into town and disrupt it all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ This work is in replacement of 'All for One' and turned into an AU. I will do my best to update weekly, but I am in college, so there may be delays here and there. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Don’t dwell on the past, it doesn’t need you; the future does. </p><p>That was what Rosie’s grandfather always told her, right up to his death a few years ago. Now, she tells herself that everyday, to get out of bed and go on with the day's work. That is how she found herself out in town. This town, however, was extremely small. The kind where everyone knew everyone, all loved and went to the same bar/restaurant and treated each other as family. Some people couldn’t handle it. Those people left, but the ones who stayed loved their little community.  </p><p>Rosie turned down the main street that covered almost the whole town. On one side sat a few boutiques, a tiny law firm for their community, and a flower shop. The other side held the bank, the general store, feed store, and one of her great friend’s bakery shop. In the middle stood their tiny city hall, which was also a fire department.  </p><p>She pulled her old chevy truck into a parking spot just outside the feed store and bakery. She was running low on all her feed for the animals at her farm. She jumped out, slamming the door behind her, and tucked her keys into the pocket of her flannel while placing her hat over the unbrushed hair of hers to keep it as tame as she could. Rosie smiled, waved to a few people that walked by, and opened the door to the bakery. As soon as sweet, warm smell of the baked good hit her nose, she was in heaven. </p><p>“There she is!” The deep, rare sounding Scottish accent bellowed out from behind the counter. </p><p>Bobby was the only person in this town that carried a different accent. Most everyone had a rich southern one, but he had moved to this town several years ago for a fresh start. Rosie and him hit it off right away after she discovered his talent in the kitchen. At first, it took him a while to adjust, but now, he was simply a part of their community that was loved and cared for as anyone else. It wasn’t often new people came to Spring River, as it was barely on any maps. Some stayed while visiting, but most often, they would be gone before the week ended.  </p><p>The Scot must have liked what he encountered, and she was glad he stayed. He was one of her closest friends in town, and it helped they were close in age, a year or two between them. </p><p>“Did you not expect me to come by?” Rosie asked. </p><p>“I never doubted,” he smiled at her from behind the counter and leaned on his elbows. </p><p>“Then why act so surprised?” </p><p>He shrugged and widened his smile, showing off his dimples.  </p><p>“Maybe I’m just happy to see my favorite customer.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes and placed a ten-dollar bill on the counter. </p><p>“You see me everyday, Bobby. Same time, on the dot,” she grinned and eagerly took the blueberry muffin he handed over in a brown bag.  </p><p>“Are you gonna come out tonight?” He asked suddenly. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” she shrugged. “I have to fix the fences.” </p><p>“You can fix them tomorrow! None of your horses are gonna go anywhere.” </p><p>“You don’t know Dexter well enough,” she smirked. “He sees an opening, he’s out. That’s why I have him, and the others, placed up at the moment.” </p><p>“Pleaseeee!” He pouted, jutting his bottom lip out, and placed his face in his hands to squish his cheeks together. </p><p>Rosie stared at him, pursing her lips, before groaning. She gave a small nod, and his face did a complete one-eighty and smiled. </p><p>“Yes!” He pumped his fists in the air, causing her to roll her eyes, and he pointed it out. “You know, you keep doing that, and they’ll roll out of your head.” </p><p>“Shush!” She huffed but smiled, nevertheless. “You’re lucky you’re cute, freckles.” </p><p>Bobby stuck his tongue out at her and ducked when she went to flick his cheek. </p><p>“So I’ll pick you up?” </p><p>“Bobby...” she gave him a look and stepped away from the counter. </p><p>“As friends, of course!” He offered a goofy smile. </p><p>She sighed, shaking her head. He had been trying to get her to go on a date with him, despite how many times she had turned him down. Maybe for him it was just going to be a little fun, but for her, she wasn’t that ready yet. After her past relationship, she wasn’t in the state of mind to go through another possible heartbreak.  </p><p>“I will meet you there-” </p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her expectedly. </p><p>“-I promise!”  </p><p>“I’m holding you to that promise.”  </p><p>“I’ll catch ya later,” she waved and stepped outside the door as some were coming in.  </p><p>“Don’t forget! I will hunt you down myself, missy!” </p><p>“Bobby, you and I both know you couldn’t drag me there even if you tried,” she winked at him and disappeared behind the crowd.  </p><p>Rosie quickly tossed the bag that held her muffins through the window of her truck before she turned and made her way into the feed store.  </p><p>“Joey!” She shouted. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am?” A soft voice came from the back before an old man slowly walked out. </p><p>“I’m gonna need the usual,” she smiled at him.  </p><p>“Of course,” he smiled right back and went to the register, ringing everything up for her as she was pulling bags off shelves. “Calvin, Rosie needs help.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m fine,” she huffed out. “I can handle these.” </p><p>She grunted while pulling each bag to the front. Before she could grab anymore, Calvin came around and picked a bag off the ground. </p><p>“I’m sure you can handle the bags, miss Rosie,” the younger teenager smiled. “But momma would have my hind if I didn’t help a lady in need.” </p><p>“Your momma knows I can handle myself,” she waved her hand but smiled gratefully. “But thank you.” </p><p>“I always aim to please you, miss Rosie,” he spoke sweetly, grabbing the last of the feed. </p><p>In total, she had six bags. Three for her horses, three for her dogs. She didn’t have to get that much, but it saved her a trip for almost three weeks.  </p><p>“I’ll go put these in the back of your truck, ma’am,” Calvin, despite his age, was big and strong as a bull, so he was able to get two bags at a time. </p><p>“Thank you, Cal,” she smiled then turned her attention to Joey. “If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think he’d have his head on straight.” </p><p>The old man chuckled and took her card. </p><p>“I’m sure he wouldn’t be too bad.” </p><p>“You’ve straightened out more kids in this town than I can count,” Rosie tilted her head. “I mean, I always thought Wes was a lost cause, even as we were growing up, and now look at him. He owns the best bar in town.” </p><p>“He just needed a good push,” Joey shrugged. “It just happened to be me.” </p><p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Everyone would say the same thing as me,” she took put her card in her wallet. “Thank you, again.” </p><p>As she got closer to the door, Joey called out. </p><p>“I hope to see you tonight!” </p><p>Rosie grinned and waved her hand. “I would never disappoint you!”  </p><p>The old man laughed heartily and waved her off.  </p><p>“All bags are set!” Calvin was standing beside her truck when she walked out. </p><p>“Thanks again,” she smiled at him. “Tell your momma I say hi.” </p><p>“Will do! Have a good day now, miss Rosie.” </p><p>“You too!” </p><p>She climbed into her truck, started it up, and sped down the road without another stop. She waved at a few people along the road, but if she was going to make it to the bar tonight, she had to get a few things done at home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosie stood in the office of her barn, writing in her notebook. She logged in everything she could, from the food quantity to herbs that she found helped with either calming a horse or worked as a start of healing any cuts, or herbs that were considered poisonous. Her grandmother started her own journal before she was born, passed it to her mother, and now it was with herself. While the men of the mostly worked on the land and cattle, the women were able to take on troubled horses and mostly help them go back to normal for their owners. It was a system that they had down for many years and was able to keep the farm in their family for many generations.  </p><p>She glanced over to the calendar on the wall, biting the inside of her cheek when noticing it was a day until Saturday. For months, almost a year now, it had been just her on the farm, but now, this weekend, her older brother decided to come and pay a visit. She was told he was going to get in tomorrow morning, which meant she had to get everything ready today. Mostly, she just needed to get his bedroom cleaned up a bit by vacuuming, dusting, and cleaning the sheets. She could probably clean the barn up a tad bit, but the most she needed to do was clean out the stalls.  </p><p>A cold, wet nose bumped the back of her knee, pushing the pen across the paper and leaving a long mark. She sighed heavily and looked down to see Gunnar, her Weimaraner.  </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>His tale wagged, making his butt shake along with it, and turned towards the door.  </p><p>“If only you could speak English,” she grumbled, putting her pen down, and followed behind him as he ran out the door into the hallway of the barn. </p><p>The barn wasn’t too big. It held eight stalls in total, and six of them held her own horses and her brothers. The other two were used for client’s if needed. Right at the doorway of the office, all of her and her family saddles and blankets were hung up with the bridles on the horns. Along the stalls, the halters hung on the nailed horseshoes beside the stall door for the horse that stayed in them.  </p><p>As soon as she stepped outside, she took notice that her other two dogs, Kratos and Niko, were surrounding an old bronco and a face she hadn’t seen in a while. </p><p>“This is the Hazelwood farm, correct?” Brady grinned, petting Kratos on his head. </p><p>Rosie laughed and walked over, throwing her arms around the brunette in a tight squeeze. </p><p>“You said you weren’t coming until tomorrow morning,” her voice was muffled against his chest and felt his laugh vibrate it. </p><p>“I couldn’t wait any longer, I’m missed you too much, squi- oof!” He let go of her and hunched over, holding his side and wheezing. “I forgot how mean you are.” </p><p>“I’m not that mean,” she smiled at him, ruffling his hair. “Just don’t call me squirt.” </p><p>He held his finger up, nodding. “Duly noted.” </p><p>“Come on, old man.”  </p><p>Rosie didn’t waste another second and grabbed one of his bags, against his protest. Brady followed behind her into the house and the dogs trailed behind him. The house wasn’t too big, just enough for their family growing up. She flicked the light on and dropped his bag down by the dresser. </p><p>“Sorry it isn’t cleaned. I meant to get in here and vacuum and clean your sheets, but things came up,” she shrugged and stepped back to give him more room. </p><p>“I don’t expect this to be like a B&amp;B, Rose,” he chuckled. “What kind of things exactly?” </p><p>“Oh, nothing too big. I needed to get feed, and the fence broke out by the creek bed.” </p><p>He rubbed his chin, nodding.  </p><p>“Well, let’s get to it, huh?” He smirked, grabbing his Stetson hat off the dresser, and pulled his old flannel on.  </p><p>“I wasn’t so sure you’d want to get to work right away,” she said right before she led him outside, whistling for the dogs. “Let’s go, boys! Here’s to hoping you can still handle Ranger.” </p><p>Brady laughed behind her and followed her to the barn. It didn’t take too long to pull out their horses and hook them up to tack up. He grabbed his old, hotheaded horse, Ranger, and Rosie grabbed her spotted beauty, Chesney. The process was simple enough and came naturally for them: brush off the dirt, comb the main and tail, place the blankets on their backs, throw up the saddle, and tighten the girth, breast collar and backstrap. She placed the fencing pliers and fence stretcher in one side of her saddlebags and the spare roll of wire in the other side.  </p><p>“Here,” she tossed the gloves to Brady, who placed in his own saddlebags.  </p><p>Making sure the saddle was one tight enough for it to not slid under, she poked at Chesney’s stomach in case the mare was holding her breath. She looked back at her and nickered, bringing a smile to Rosie’s face. She easily slipped the halter off and replaced it with the bridle, fixing her bangs to lay out between her eyes. With a single pat to her neck, she looked over to Brady and Ranger. </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>“Yup, let’s get going.” </p><p>She followed behind him outside of the barn, threw the rain over Chesney’s neck, and climbed up onto her back. She adjusted the reins in her hands and clicked her tongue to urge the mare on once he was settled on his own horse. The dogs stayed behind, knowing they were to watch after the place while they were out in the field. </p><p>“You know,” Brady pushed Ranger to a trot to catch up with her. “I’ve been wanting to come back, but-” </p><p>“Stop, it’s fine. I get it,” she cut him off. </p><p>He sighed with a shake of his head. “Rosie, it’s not like that.” </p><p>“Brady, I don’t want to get into it right now.” </p><p>He licked his lips but nodded and stayed silent. She tapped her heels on Chesney’s side, pushing her to a slow trot. He chose to leave all those years ago, and she wasn’t about to talk about it yet. For now, she just wanted to enjoy what little time she had with him. </p><p>Their land was one of the largest in their town, holding over 250+ acres. Hills rolled across most of it with some woods on two sides that connected towards the back of the property. A creek flowed along the edge of the woods, moving through most of the land. Normally, this part of their land held cattle, but with it just being her, she couldn’t keep up with them and had to sell. Now, this part lays untouched for the most part. She would occasionally let the horses out to graze to attempt at keeping it at bay.  </p><p>However, a storm ran through a few days ago, causing many trees to fall, and one of the fences wasn’t strong enough to hold a limb that fell. If she hadn’t checked along the fences the other day, she would have let the horses out, and with her horse Dexter’s track record, he would have been gone. The days before, she had gone through and picked up all the stray limbs, making sure nothing was too dangerous. Fixing this part of the fence was one of the last things that she knew of, but working on a farm, there was always something.  </p><p>“I forgot how beautiful it was here,” Brady said as they were walking through one of the trails. </p><p>The sunlight was hitting just right against the trees, filtering through and creating a scattered light, and the sound of the water flowing down the creek was peaceful. It was beautiful.  </p><p>“It’s hard not to,” she shrugged. </p><p>“Jeez,” he breathed out a quiet laugh. “I certainly didn’t miss your hostility.” </p><p>Rosie sent him a sarcastic smile and pulled Chesney to a stop as they came close to the fence line. She hopped off, tossed one of the reins across a tree branch, and pulled out the tools and wiring from her saddlebags. He didn’t say anything else but grabbed the gloves and tossed her a pair after tying up Ranger. She tossed the wire coil around the pole beside her and hung the fence pliers on a wire that was still holding tight, leaning the fence stretcher against the pole on the ground.  </p><p>“Alright, I hope you remember how to do this and didn’t go getting those delicate hands.” </p><p>“I would never,” he smirked, pulling the gloves on, and took the stretcher. </p><p>He grabbed one end of the broken barbed wire, clipping it in, then grabbed the other broken wire, placing it in. He cranked the bar, grunting, while Rosie eyeballed the new wire and cut off a piece that she assumed was the right length. She glanced over at him, watching him strain against the stretcher, and snickered quietly. He peaked back at her, pushing the lever once more, and raised his eyebrows at her. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” </p><p>“Oh nothing,” she grinned. “You’re just saving me a lot of energy here.” </p><p>He laughed breathy and took his hat off, placing it on the pole and running his hand through his hair. </p><p>“Glad to help,” he grinned crookedly at her and finished pulling the two end of wires closer. “Have at it.” </p><p>She chuckled and took his place. She grabbed one end, looping it back and tying it together, and did the same with the other end. She let out a puff of air, weaving the new strand of wire through each loop to connect the wires. As she was twisting the last end together, she glanced up and noticed a red cardinal sitting on the rock across the creek from them. She stopped and stared at the bird with a small smile. </p><p>Brady followed her eyes and stopped on the bird. He tilted his head. </p><p>“You know he’s only watching to make sure we do this right.” </p><p>“Well of course,” she looked back at him. “He’d roll over in his grave if we did anything like this wrong.” </p><p>“Good thing he taught us right,” he said, smiling. </p><p>Rosie returned the smile and finished twisting the last end of the wire, making sure it was tight enough to hold. She clipped off the ends of each twist with the pliers. </p><p>“Every morning, when I’m drinking my coffee, there’s one that sits on the railing of the deck. I always assume it’s him,” she said while she was slowly releasing the stretcher. “As much as I miss him, I know he’s gotta be much happier now.” </p><p>“I’d hope so. He was missing grandma,” he took the stretcher from her hand. “He left this to us, and I know it is in good hands regardless of who lives here.” </p><p>She nodded, deciding not to respond, and took the pliers and wire back to her saddlebags. Rosie grabbed her rein, pulling Chesney’s head up, and tossed it over before she climbed up. Brady followed her suit, placing his hat back on, and looked at her with a challenging look and smirk. </p><p>“Race ya back, and the loser untacks and cleans the horses?” </p><p>She looked at him, raising her eyebrows, and grinned. </p><p>“You’re on- hey!”  </p><p>He took off with Ranger before she could finish, and she laughed, kicking her heels into Chesney’s side. The appaloosa mare took off quickly, causing Rosie to hold onto her hat with one hand and reins in the other. It didn’t take too long before they caught up, and she looked at him, sticking her tongue out. </p><p>“See ya back at the barn, loser!” She laughed and nudged Chesney faster. </p><p>The thundering sound of the hooves pounded on the ground as they raced across the fields. Ranger was fast, but his age was holding him back against Chesney, who was just now nearing her teens in her prime.  </p><p>Galloping across these fields took her back through many memories, both good and bad. However, no matter what, it was the freest feeling in her life. While some may say that driving a car fast or motorcycle is their way of flying- hers was this. The wind caressed her face and blew her hair back; the movement of the horse beneath her had her feeling as if they were one. This was one feeling she would never forget, in all her lifetime. When she’s feeling down, she takes a horse out and goes to explore their land. She could navigate through it with a blindfold if she was given the chance. It was her safe haven. </p><p>Rosie was laughing as she came to a stop beside the barn and Brady coming in behind her. She ran her hand along Chesney’s neck, petting her affectionately. She hopped off, smiling. </p><p>“That’s my girl,” she kissed the side of her head and brushed a hand down her head. “Don’t forget to give her a carrot for beating your ass.” </p><p>“I would never disrespect her like that,” he said sarcastically and took the reins from her hands when he came up beside her.  </p><p>“I’ll catch you inside after. I’m gonna go get ready.” </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“We’re going to Wes’s,” she stated. </p><p>“Ah! I was wondering if we were,” he patted his hand on Ranger’s neck. “This wouldn’t have been coaxed out of you by a certain baker, would it?” </p><p>She pursed her lips at him and flipped the bird at him while she walked towards the house. She could hear his booming laughter as she stepped inside the house. Some things never changed with him, and in this case, the teasing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time they were stepping into the bar, the sun was slowly starting to drop. After Rosie had gone into the house to change, Brady wasn’t too far behind her. They were both ready to go within an hour and hopped in his bronco.  </p><p>“I did not miss your driving,” she huffed, closing the door to the passenger side. </p><p>“Oh please,” he snickered. “I’m one of the best drivers from this town.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes and didn’t wait for him to go inside. It was as packed as normal, booths and tables all taken, with a few spots open at the bar. Her eyes zeroed in on the dark-haired guy behind the bar and grinned. She strolled over, leaned against the bar, and tapped her fingers. </p><p>“What does a woman gotta do to get a shot of whiskey around here?” </p><p>“Rosie!” Wes turned around and grinned. “I was hoping to see you tonight.” </p><p>“Well, I bring a familiar, yet goofy looking face,” she pointed back towards Brady, who finally got beside her. </p><p>“You just left me back there,” Brady huffed then looked to Wes. “Hey man!” </p><p>“Ah, you think you would know that she waits for no one,” Wes smirked, placing two glass down, and poured some Jameson in each. “Missed you, man. I can only handle her for so long.” </p><p>“Someone’s gotta look after her,” the brunette smirked and took a sip of his whiskey. </p><p>“I can handle myself just fine,” Rosie scoffed and downed the alcohol in her glass.  </p><p>“What are brothers for though?” Wes topped off her glass as Brady wrapped his arm around her shoulder. </p><p>“They’re for punching bags,” she elbowed him in the side and snickered when he flinched away. </p><p>“Where’s the sheriff?” Brady wheezed out. “I need to report abuse.”  </p><p>“Aren’t you a detective?” Wes snorted. </p><p>“I’m off duty!” </p><p>“Lass, are you giving the brothers grief?” Bobby popped in right beside her suddenly. </p><p>“Baker boy!” Wes smirked. “What can I get ya?” </p><p>“Just a whiskey, would ya?” The Scot turned to lean his side against the bar to face Rosie and Brady. “Are you gonna go up there tonight?” </p><p>The blonde blew out a heavy breath and glanced towards the small stage in the corner.  </p><p>“I’m not sure.” </p><p>Brady dropped his arm over her shoulder again, grinning at Bobby. </p><p>“I’ll get her up there. It can be like old times, eh sis?” He ruffled her hair. </p><p>Rosie smiled halfheartedly and sipped her whiskey.  </p><p>“Maybe after a few more drinks,” she pushed her glass back towards Wes who had just walked back over.  </p><p>“That I can do,” the middle brother smirked and topped her once more along with Brady. </p><p>She took her glass, Brady took his, and Bobby grabbed his. She held hers up with them, and they tapped the glass on the edge of the bar before knocking back their drinks. Bobby suddenly started coughing, and the siblings looked at him in amusement. </p><p>“Wha?” He cleared his throat. “I’m still getting used to it.” </p><p>“We’ll teach you yet, baker boy,” Brady patted his shoulder. “If you’re gonna hang around this family, you’re gonna need to learn to take this like water.” </p><p>Wes laughed, filling them back up. “You make us sound like alcoholics.” </p><p>The night went on well, much better than Rosie thought it was going to. Having Brady back in town made it feel like everything was going to go back to normal, but she knew he wasn’t going to stay in for long. Wes was much happier as well. Bobby, despite always getting picked on by her brothers, got along well with them. He would try and get Wes to make some drinks, but being in such a small town, the alcohol was limited, and he refused to change his menu to more city-like, in his terms.  </p><p>Several people came by to say hi to Brady, asking how his life was back in the bigger city, and wanted to catch up a bit. </p><p>“You know, I have a friend that’s actually supposed to be coming into town,” Bobby grabbed Rosie’s attention. </p><p>“Huh?” She looked at him in interest. “Really?” </p><p>The baker smiled and nodded, sipping his drink.  </p><p>“Yep! I’m not sure what day he’s getting in, but either way, it’ll be nice to see him,” he drummed his fingers on the bar. “I told him he’d like it here.” </p><p>“Is this the childhood friend? Um,” she pursed her lips in thought. “Juno?” </p><p>“Nah, not him. It’s someone else I met a few years ago before I moved here,” he shook his head, leaning down against the bar. </p><p>“Well,” she smiled widely at him. “I can’t wait to meet him. Any friend of yours is bound to be a friend of mine.” </p><p>Bobby went quiet and ran a hand over his hair, in hesitation. He looked at war with himself. After a moment of silence, he finally opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the speaker. </p><p>“Alright, folks, it’s about time for the best part of the night,” Wes’s voice cut through the building and cheers exploded. “However, before we start, I would like to give a big welcome back home to my big brother, Brady.” </p><p>The older brother waved from the bar and tipped his glass up in the air. </p><p>"Now, for his return, I want to do a dedication to our late grandfather, Elmer, who we all knew and loved,” he continued before pointing at the bar again. “And I need both y’alls help.” </p><p>Rosie froze in her spot, and she closed her eyes, groaning. Brady didn’t give her a chance to escape the room and grabbed her, pulling her onto the stage. She looked at Bobby helplessly, and he only gave her a thumbs-up and his signature goofy smile. She chuckled and reluctantly followed, snatching the microphone from Wes. </p><p>“Just so you all know, if this is a disaster,” she pointed out amongst the crowd. “It wasn’t my idea.” </p><p>Wes rolled his eyes and took the microphone back as most people laughed. </p><p>“Ignore her, it’s gonna be great,” he turned to her and whispered: “you won’t have to sing much, just part. You know the parts.” </p><p>She licked her lips and nodded. Her eyes met Brady’s, and he only shrugged his shoulders at her. The brothers both grabbed a guitar as she set the microphone on its stand for the three of them to share. As the crowd went silent, Wes began to strum first and stepped to the mic. </p><p>“<em>When I get where I'm going</em> <br/><em>On the far side of the sky</em> <br/><em>The first thing that I'm </em><em>gonna</em><em> do</em> <br/><em>Is spread my wings and fly</em><em>-</em><em>”</em> </p><p>She stood back, watching the crowd, as Wes sang into the microphone at the start of the song, ‘When I get Where I’m Going’. It wasn’t the saddest song she had sang or heard, but the words were deep enough.  </p><p>As Brady stepped up, she moved with him and opened her mouth to sing along with them together: </p><p><em>“Yeah, when I get where I'm going</em> <br/><em>There'll be only happy tears</em> <br/><em>I will shed the sins and struggles</em> <br/><em>I have carried all these years</em> <br/><em>And I'll leave my heart wide open</em> <br/><em>I will love and have no fear</em> <br/><em>Yeah, when I get where I'm going</em> <br/><em>Don't cry for me down here.”</em> </p><p>Her and Wes pulled back to give Brady more room by the mic, strumming his guitar: </p><p>“<em>I'm </em><em>gonna</em><em> walk with my grandaddy</em> <br/><em>And he'll match me step for step</em> <br/><em>And I'll tell him how I missed him</em> <br/><em>Every minute since he left-”</em> </p><p>Even if it had been many years since her grandpa did pass away, the pain she felt was always there. Somedays it was easy, but when losing him, she lost a best friend and soul mate. Her father may have been in the picture, but it was her granddad that was there from the start and lasted as long as he could, even after the passing of her grandma. </p><p><em> “-And then I'll hug his neck.” </em> </p><p>She stepped forward once again alongside Wes for the chorus once more: </p><p><em>“Yeah, when I get where I'm going</em> <br/><em>There'll be only happy tears</em> <br/><em>I will shed the sins and struggles</em> <br/><em>I have carried all these years-”</em> </p><p>Her eyes moved across the crowd and met Bobby’s. His expression was rather somber, and there was a sadness around him that she never saw. It was something different than the usual happy-go-lucky look he always wore. Having noticed her staring, he quickly changed his expression and shot her a smile and thumbs-up. The corner of her lips twitched as the boys stepped back away from the mic for her. She swallowed and turned her attention back to the whole crowd for her part:</p><p>“<em>So much pain and so much darkness</em> <br/><em>In this world we stumble through</em> <br/><em>All these questions I can't answer</em> <br/><em>So much work to do.”</em> </p><p>The strumming slowed down, and she tilted her head down, stepping back to give room. She sucked in a heavy breath when Brady took over for the next few lines as the song came to an end. When the last chord was strummed, Wes grabbed the two of them and pulled them into tight hugs. Her hands gripped both of their shirts, and she took a deep breath. With the two brothers being the last family she had left alive, she was glad to have these kind of moments. </p><p>The three pulled away and bowed as the crowd cheered. She smiled widely and stepped off the stage, quickly making her way to the bar where Bobby still sat, clapping his hand wildly.  </p><p>“I forgot how incredible you three sound together,” he pushed her glass of whiskey to her. </p><p>She graciously took and laid it back, taking it all in one gulp, as the baker continued to talk. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, and the noise all around her was pulsing through her ears, so it was hard to understand or even hear him. Rosie was always one to show herself tall and strong to everyone, no matter how close they were, but in these times, when hearing songs as such as those and having moments remind her, she felt hollow. She did her best to fill it with work or taking a trail ride out in their land to clear her mind, but she could only do so much before the gates would break. She refused to let anyone help, for she would never want to burden anyone with these things when they could just as easily have their own problems.  </p><p>She cleared her throat, standing up from her seat, and cut him off. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Bobby, but I’ll be right back.” </p><p>He looked at her in concern: “Everything okay?” </p><p>She waved him off and offered a small smile. </p><p>“Yeah, just need some fresh air.” </p><p>He nodded and turned back to the bar as Wes came back around when she walked away. She stepped out the front and leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. The air was suffocating inside the bar, so the fresh air was all she really needed, and to get away from the crowd. Her eyes moved up to the setting sky that was painted in orange, purple, and some red, that caused a smile lifted on her lips at the sight. The altocumulus clouds were faint but still gave character and almost a story to tell. </p><p>“It’s pretty, eh?” A foreign voice spoke beside her. </p><p>She jumped and turned; her eyes were wide in surprise to the stranger. </p><p>“Oh!” She blinked, trying to form a sentence. “Ugh, yes it is.” </p><p>She cleared her throat and quickly looked back to the sky. Whoever this was, he was incredibly handsome and was no way from their small community. </p><p>“I’ve seen some sunsets, but this one certainly is a top five on my list,” his voice was deep and held an English accent.  </p><p>“I can’t say I’ve seen many sunsets elsewhere, but the ones here always seem special,” she looked back to him to see he was already looking at her.</p><p>Her eyes widened a bit, and she chuckled, holding her hand out to him. </p><p>“Excuse my rudeness. I’m Rosie Hazelwood,” she introduced. </p><p>He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, bringing it his lips, just about taking her breath away. </p><p>“Pleasure meeting you, Rosie Hazelwood. I’m Lucas.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song is "When I Get Where I'm Going" (feat. Dolly Parton) by Brad Paisley. I own no rights or credit for song.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby sat in his seat at the bar, scrolling through his phone, after Rosie had left abruptly. Why? He had no idea, but he’s learned not to ask.  </p>
<p>“Wes! I have the perfect shot for you to make,” he grinned wickedly at his bartender friend. </p>
<p>The dark haired man only quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the bar to look at Bobby’s phone when he turned it around. </p>
<p>“A duck fart?” Wes smirked. “If I make that, could you handle it?” </p>
<p>The baker held his hand to his chest in fake offense, scoffing. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, I am the master of these crazy shots-” he stopped when Wes gave him a flat look. “Fine! I may be weak and cough unlike you heathens, but at least I’m not scared to take these shots.” </p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to make that shot, but” he pointed behind him to the liquor full shelves. “We have no Kahlua. Try and find something that includes what we have here.” </p>
<p>Bobby pouted and went back to scrolling for more shots that had a chance of being made. As he scrolled, a message popped up, one from his friend Gary, who was supposed to come visit. Unfortunately, the message was to notify him that they weren’t going to be able to come by because of a family emergency. He frowned and quickly texted back, hoping the best for him and his family. </p>
<p>“Hey, where’d my sister go?” Wes suddenly asked. </p>
<p>He shrugged and stuck his thumb out to the door, not looking up from his phone. </p>
<p>“She said she’d be right back and went outside.” </p>
<p>Wes ‘hmphed’ then smacked the bar, his rings dinging on the bartop, before he turned back to some of the other customers just as Brady appeared in the seat beside Bobby.  </p>
<p>“So, did you enjoy our family musical moment, punk boy?” The detective asked. </p>
<p>“Well,” he set his phone down with a grin. “I wouldn’t say you’re going far anytime soon, but practice on those pitches, then just maybe. Though, make sure to keep your day job, just in case.” </p>
<p>Brady barked out a laughter as he picked his glass up, sipping the whiskey inside it.  </p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I love playing guitar, but the only ones who could ever sing in our family was the females.” </p>
<p>“Don’t tell Rosie that.” </p>
<p>The two cracked up, catching Wes’s attention again.  </p>
<p>“What’s got you two cackling like hyenas?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Bobby was just saying none of us up there are gonna be getting famous anytime soon,” the brunette smirked. </p>
<p>“I can’t help but think you’re right,” Wes agreed, chuckling. “More, Bobs?” </p>
<p>He nodded, pushing his empty glass over, and glanced back at the door, wondering if a certain blonde was coming back through it anytime. Ever since he had moved to this small town, she was the highlight of his day. She was his first friend and introduced him to everyone in town. At first, it took him a while to adjust, but she never let him feel left out. During those times, he ended developing a small crush that quickly turned into something more. He couldn’t count how many times he had try to get her on a date, whether he seemed joking or not, because every time, she would decline. He never asked why, always just let it go and hoped for the best the next time.  </p>
<p>The brothers followed his eyes while Wes also filled his glass back up. </p>
<p>“How long are you gonna chase after her?” Brady cut through his thoughts, and Bobby sighed, taking the glass, swirling the liquor. </p>
<p>“I asked her again today,” he glanced up at them. “Sort of.” </p>
<p>“Sort of?” </p>
<p>“It was more of me saying I could pick her up tonight if she would like,” he laughed humorously. “Obviously that didn’t happen.” </p>
<p>The brothers looked at him with sympathy, and Brady patted his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I love my sister, but man, she can be as hardheaded as a bull. It’s something she got from our grandfather.” </p>
<p>He groaned and rubbed his face, holding his head in his hands. </p>
<p>“Am I crazy for not trying to move on?” </p>
<p>“Bobby, out of all the men we know, I can say the I, we I mean, like you and would prefer you and her to be together-”  </p>
<p>Wes’s attention went to the door as it creaked open, and his eyebrows shot up. </p>
<p>“-not so much him, however,” he nodded behind them, and they both turned around so quick that Bobby nearly fell out of his seat if it wasn’t for Brady grabbing him. </p>
<p>The blood drained from Bobby’s face as soon as it landed on the guy that was walking behind a laughing Rosie. He never expected to see Lucas again after he left the UK.  </p>
<p>Why would he be here, of all places? And if he was looking for him, how did he find him? So many questions ran through his mind before he suddenly realized that they were walking this way. He quickly put on a fake smile. </p>
<p>“I believe I met your friend outside, Bobby,” Rosie said when she stopped beside him, pointing to Lucas.  </p>
<p>The doctor sent him a smirk, reaching over and gripping his shoulder tightly. </p>
<p>“Good seeing, man. Long time no see, eh?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he laughed nervously. “Long time.” </p>
<p>“So,” the blonde clapped her hands together, smiling. “I’ll leave you two to catch up. C’mon Brady.” </p>
<p>“Wha- why? Ow!” </p>
<p>She grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him out of his seat, dragging him to the other end of the bar. </p>
<p>“What would you like, man?” Wes asked Lucas. </p>
<p>“Oh, a whiskey, neat please.” </p>
<p>The bartender nodded and quickly poured up his drink, sliding it over. </p>
<p>“Hollar if either of ya need something,” he saluted and walked away to where his siblings were. </p>
<p>Bobby swallowed and turned in his seat as Lucas sat down next to him. </p>
<p>“Is there a reason you’re sitting here?” The baker whispered harshly. </p>
<p>He scoffed and sipped his whiskey. </p>
<p>“I wanted a drink, no?” </p>
<p>“You know what I mean!” He seethed. </p>
<p>“Bobby,” Lucas set his drink down and turned to meet his eye. “Think of it this way: you’re a sheep. I, the wolf. No sheep can outrun this wolf. The more you run, the more I enjoy the chase.” </p>
<p>He swallowed hard again and gripped his glass tightly, gulping the rest down, when he continued.  </p>
<p>“Plus, a nice little like that,” the doctor pointed towards to Rosie, holding a smirk. “Wouldn’t that be a sight, huh?” </p>
<p>“Leave her out of this!” Anger suddenly filled Bobby. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Lucas looked amused and leaned forward, suddenly aware of how the blonde appeared in the baker's eyes. “Don’t challenge me, boy. You know I love those.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what do ya think they’re talking about?” </p>
<p>“Quit being nosy!” </p>
<p>“You have to admit, you’re curious!” </p>
<p>Rosie rolled her eyes at her brothers. Sure, she was curious, but she wasn’t going to stick her nose in it. She turned round in her seat to block the view, and Brady groaned. </p>
<p>“You’re no fun.” </p>
<p>Wes snickered from behind the bar as Brady got scolded by the younger sister. Despite her being the youngest, she was always the one in charge and made sure neither of them got in more trouble than needed. </p>
<p>“Ugh,” she rubbed her head. “Wes, can I get a water please?” </p>
<p>“You sure? You look like you need something strong,” he observed. </p>
<p>She licked her lips, glancing back to where she left Bobby and Lucas. Her eyes lingered on the handsome doctor, and she quickly turned back. </p>
<p>“Actually, yes. Something strong please.” </p>
<p>As the glass was slid in front of her, Brady looked at her in wonder. She picked her glass up, touching it to her lips for a second, then dipping it back. As soon as she swallowed the liquor, her face scrunched up. </p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” She coughed out. </p>
<p>“You said something strong, so I pulled out the good ‘ole moonshine,” Wes smirked. </p>
<p>She groaned and set the glass down, clearing her throat. She moved her attention back to Brady, noticing he was leaning on the bar, watching the scene on the other side. She rolled her eyes, and he noticed. </p>
<p>“What? I wanna know what this guy has to get your attention like it does-” </p>
<p>His words had her eyes widening and her cheeks instantly flaming up, turning red. </p>
<p>“-I mean, poor Bobby, He’s been trying to get your attention for a year now, and then his friend comes in-” </p>
<p>“Shut up!” She glowered at him, her cheeks burning bright.  </p>
<p>“What? I’m just stating what I se- ow!” Brady stopped, rubbing his arm, scowling. “Dammit, woman. Quit hitting me!” </p>
<p>“I’m curious too,” Wes said, shrugging his shoulders. “And I wanna know what’s got them so angry.” </p>
<p>What?” Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she turned to look. </p>
<p>Bobby’s face was contorted into such anger she had never seen before, and Lucas was mostly just smirking smugly with a dangerous look in his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Um, maybe we should go back before something happens,” Brady suggested. </p>
<p>With a nod in agreeance, they all moved back to the other side of the bar. Brady sat on one side, sticking close to Bobby in case he had to grab him, and Rosie was on the other beside Lucas. Wes just simply stood behind the bar as usual. </p>
<p>“Lucas was it?” Brady held his hand out to the doctor, smiling. </p>
<p>He smiled and took his hand, shaking it. </p>
<p>“Yep, Lucas Koh.” </p>
<p>“Pleasure meeting you,” he retracted his hand, placing a comforting pat on Bobby’s shoulder. “I’m Brady, and that is Wes. We’re brothers to Rosie.” </p>
<p>“Ah! Well, it’s nice to meet you both. I was curious to know if Bobby was able to make friends,” Lucas grabbed his drink, sipping. “I was worried when he left and disappeared so suddenly.” </p>
<p>“In a town as small as this, I couldn’t let him be a loner for long,” Rosie cut in with a smile, one that he returned, taking her breath away.  </p>
<p>Bobby cleared his throat, appearing to have calmed down. </p>
<p>“Exactly, we all know each other in this town and look after each other,” the baker raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>The doctor chuckled and nodded, swirling his drink. </p>
<p>“I can only imagine,” he turned his attention to Rosie. “I’m hoping, since you were nice enough to show Bobby around, you wouldn’t mind showing me?” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened in surprise, blushing slightly, and nodded. </p>
<p>“Well, of course!” She smiled widely.  </p>
<p>“I’m here for the weekend, so I’ll tag along and show you the best parts, where she won’t go,” Brady winked, causing his sister to roll her eyes. </p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” he grinned before directing his next question at Wes. “Will you be joining?” </p>
<p>“Oh no,” the middle sibling chuckled, shaking his head. “I gotta keep a watch on this place.”  </p>
<p>“Shame,” Lucas shrugged right before he stood up. “Would you excuse me for moment?” </p>
<p>As he walked off, the Hazelwood siblings all turned to Bobby, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“He seemed fun,” Brady grinned. </p>
<p>“A little too charming,” Wes added. </p>
<p>“Maybe a bit stuck up?” The brothers looked at each other and nodded. </p>
<p>“Possibly posh.” </p>
<p>“Definitely rich.” </p>
<p>“Such perfect hair.” </p>
<p>“Very clean cut and manicured.” </p>
<p>“Think well-groomed too?” </p>
<p>“Oh no doubt! Did you see tha-” </p>
<p>“Alright!” Rosie cut in, annoyed with her brothers back and forth. “Enough out of you two.” </p>
<p>“What? They were just observations. Right Bobby?” </p>
<p>The baker froze mid sip, his eyes moving from the grinning brothers and the annoyed sister. He swallowed his sip and set his glass down, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“I mean, you’re not 100% wrong,” he said hesitantly.  </p>
<p>“Oh please,” the blonde huffed and ran a hand through her hair. “He seemed nice.” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t he know though?” Wes asked, pointing to Bobby. “They are friends.” </p>
<p>Rosie turned to him, quirking in an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Is that true then?” </p>
<p>He licked his lips, glancing around the bar, but before he could speak a deep, accented voice cut him off: “What is true?” </p>
<p>“Nothing!” All four of them shouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosie came to a stop outside the B&amp;B of the town in Brady’s bronco. It was owned by a middle-aged couple, Keith and Marybeth. For as long as she remembered, they always owned it and were one of the sweetest couples. After Lucas had come back, the five of them talked. Bobby mostly stayed quiet though, leaving the three siblings to ask questions. As the night grew late, Lucas decided it was time for him to head out and find someplace to stay, which had Rosie volunteering to drive him, unsure if he had his own car. </p>
<p>She slid out of the bronco, closing the door, as Lucas pulled his motorcycle up beside her in another parking spot. He flipped it off, kicked his stand down, and took his helmet off. His eyes wandered around the building in front of them until he turned his attention back to Rosie. His gaze caused her to blush, and he smirked. </p>
<p>“So,” she cleared her throat and nodded towards the building. “They’re incredibly sweet, you’re gonna love them.”  </p>
<p>He nodded, climbing off the bike, only to lean against it. </p>
<p>“I have no doubt.” </p>
<p>Hearing another European accent that wasn’t Bobby’s seemed to continuously catch her off guard, but his was almost enchanting. She licked her lips, suddenly becoming shy, and glanced to the ground for a split second. </p>
<p>“You know, you’re more than welcome to stay in my guest bedroom, rent free,” she offered with a small smile. “My brother is only in town for a few more days, so depending on how long you plan to stay, that will determine how long he will pester you.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to burden you or your brother.” </p>
<p>She waved her hand, chuckling. </p>
<p>“Bother him all you want,” she shrugged her shoulders before running a hand through her hair. </p>
<p>His laugh was just as deep as his voice, and it sent butterflies into her stomach, also bringing her smile to widen.  </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I appreciate the offer though,” he pushed up off his bike, holding his helmet against his side and appearing to be ready to walk inside, taking a small step. </p>
<p>“Lucas?” She asked. </p>
<p>He paused and looked back to her in question. </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know Bobby? He never really tells me much of his life before here.” </p>
<p>The doctor shot her a lopsided grin, brushing his free hand over his hair, and took a step closer to her. </p>
<p>“I’d love to tell you, but here in a parking lot, not really ideal,” he glanced towards the B&amp;B. </p>
<p>“Right, of course,” she nodded, disappointed. “Another time, yeah?” </p>
<p>She grabbed the door handle to the bronco, ready to open it, but stopped when he suddenly got closer to her. Her eyes widened, and her heart picked up speed. </p>
<p>“How about tomorrow?” He asked, a smoldering look taking over his features.</p>
<p>“Wha?” She asked dumbly, and he smiled. </p>
<p>“You owe me that tour, yes?” </p>
<p>“Ugh,” she blinked then suddenly nodded once she remembered, stuttering. “Oh yeah! O-of course.” </p>
<p>“Great,” he smirked and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then pointed to the small café across the street. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, there.” </p>
<p>She nodded, speechless. Her cheek tingled where his lips just were, and she watched him walk into the building. She licked her lips and smiled to herself before climbing into the bronco. With one last glance at the door Lucas just went in, she turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot back to the bar.  </p>
<p>The doctor stood by the window, watching her smile then take off. He pondered for a minute as he waited for someone to come to the front desk. He had come to this small town in America for Bobby McKenzie, for a few different reasons. In the beginning, he planned to only be around for as long as he needed, whether that be a day, a weekend, or longer. However, after meeting Rosie, he was curious. Maybe, just maybe, he would stick around for a bit to see what it was about her that had him intrigued. </p>
<p>“Hello!” A soft voice called out, catching his attention.  </p>
<p>“Hello, madam,” he smiled widely, watching her swoon. “I’d like a room.” </p>
<p>“Well, all of our rooms are vacant for the first time in a while, is there a preference?” </p>
<p>“Hm, how about the one with the best view?” </p>
<p>The lady behind the counter smiled widely and pulled out a specific key. </p>
<p>“Best part, it’s our biggest room as well,” she chuckled. “And how long did you plan to stay around, darlin’?” </p>
<p>His lips tweaked at the drawl and glanced back out the window. </p>
<p>“You know, I’m not sure just yet,” he turned back to her. “I’m in town, visiting a friend, and I want to see what caught his attention so much.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” She typed away on the computer in front of her. “Would your friend happen to be our pastry baker, Bobby?” </p>
<p>“Was it the accent that gave it away?” He grinned, and he watched a blush rise on the middle-aged woman. </p>
<p>“We don’t get a lot of foreigners around here, but he happened to like it and want to stay around,” she chuckled and held the key out for him to take. “Now, don’t be a stranger. My name is Marybeth, and if you need anything, just call the main line. Your room is 204, best here.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss,” he took the key, shooting her a grateful smile, and navigated to his room. </p>
<p>As soon as he stepped in, he locked the door behind him, set his helmet on the table, and sat on the edge of the bed. The room wasn’t as big as he’s used to, but it seemed cozy enough for him and however long he had to staying around.  </p>
<p>Lucas pulled out his phone, dialing, and held his phone up to his ear. </p>
<p>“Harry, I might end up needing quite a pack of clothes,” he started as soon as the line clicked. “There’s a high chance of me sticking around for a while.” </p>
<p>After another few seconds and conformations, he hung up and tossed his phone back on the bed. He stood up, walked over to the window, and opened the blinds. In front of him, it was almost like a painting. A few buildings on the other side of the street, but beyond that, hills and fields with a moon to brighten the sky and stars scattered across. With one last look, he turned, loosening his tie, then unfastened a few buttons on his shirt. </p>
<p>Despite having other things to deal with, Lucas was looking forward to tomorrow. Rosie Hazelwood caught his attention, and he was determined to figure her out and also why Bobby was so infatuated with her that kept him from returning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>